my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Disaster
It was a cold windy night in Shibuya city, Tokyo. The city was fully of bustling people, cars and other things to fill the streets with nose even at 11:30 PM, but what grabbed the attention the most out of this populated, noisy city was the sounds of gunfire and explosions that had occurred. During the middle of the city, out in the streets, dozens of cops were seen opening fire from behind their police cars and taking cover from incoming fire from inside a near by ten story building. The cops were completely on the defensive while away from the danger a group of cops were busy keeping the crowd away from spectating. "Attention all personnel, we need backup on main street, a group of villains have taken over the Shibuya Bank and have taken employees hostage. We've determined at least seven villains inside all appear to have some form of a machine gun based quirks. They have been remained in the building are keeping us out under relentless fire, we can't approach them we need backup now! We need a Pro" A police officer spoke into a communicator while taking cover behind his car from the gun fire. ---- Meanwhile people who are spectating from a safe distance away are all horrified, grabbing out their phones and recording whats happening while being devastated by the event, people kept shoving back and fourth trying to either run away or get in closer while the police try desperately to hold them back. "Everyone stay back, this area is far to dangerous!" However during the commotion in the crowd one man walked up bumping into people as he walked by without regards and walked passed the cops without hesitation. "HEY I TOLD TO STAY BACK! THIS IS FAR TO DAN...Uhh." The cop stopped suddenly as he took a gasp and became speechless. "Your..." The man wouldnt let the cop finish however as he continued his way towards the gunfight. Back at the fight, a two cops made an attempt to fire back hoping to do any good but to no avail and took cover once again. "Damn it wheres a Pro when you need one? I'm starting to think they don't care about us." One of them mentioned to the other "Hey don't go quitting on us now, we need to hold them off until one gets here thats all we can do at this point." The other encouraged, but then at the corner of his eye he spotted someone who didnt appear to be wearing a hero costume or a police uniform. "Hey you! What are you doing here? Get out of here this is too dangerous, your going to get yourself killed!" "Heh" The man grinned. "Your too noisy" The villains spotted the man coming from the distance but was too far to make out who it was and began opening fire at him. "HEY ARE YOU STUPID!? LOOK OUT!" The cop yelled as he dove towards the man to protect him. The man didnt react at all and only tilted his head back suddenly. It was then that the cop cars surrounding the entrance of the building were flung to opened floor windows the villains were shooting at. Breaking into the window and smashing the floors they were on, putting a cease to the never ending gun fire entirely. The cops were all dumbfounded as they look towards the man responsible and were all shocked by their second look at the guy. "You...your..." One cop could barely speak. "Man your all too noisy, pipe down." The man was stretching his stiff body as if he had just waken up. The mans woredrobe was entirely of green sporting a punk rock looking, open jacket with ragged jeans, green short hair and his most prominent feature being the large bush attached to his left shoulder. "The No.6 hero, The Forest Hero: Ingrain!" The cop managed to say who he was in excitement. "Alright, lets finish this." He said as he moved forwards towards the building. In the distance of the crowd, another Pro-Hero made their way to the front. She wasn't near as flashy as an entrance as she spent most of her time apologising and asking people to get out her way as she got closer to the police line. All the while she was munching on some candy. Not one person disagreed with her as they simply stared at the large weapon slung on her back. People parted ways, allowing her past after they had a chance to gawk. Shoving the last gumball in her mouth, she moved towards the police tape and said nothing, only taking out her license, Waiting for no response, she bent under the tape and went towards the police ducking. "Hold these for me darling," she spoke before juggling her gumball to the other side of her mouth. She left her bag, scarf and a variety of other items she had on hand before placing cat ears on her head and taking her scythe off it's sling on her back. Lastly, she tied her hair into a ponytail before standing up and smiling. "You have nothing to fear boys, Trick-Or-Treat came early thanks to HOLIDAY." With that she shouted over to the other hero who showed up. "Oi, Mister Ingrain, I'll deal with hostages. Treat the others well for me, 'kay?" She winked and a large aura of white surrounded Autumn Winifred's entire body. "Should be a piece of cake!" Ingrain paid her little to no attention as roots that are growing down the left side of his stomach began to move around like vines and plant themselves into the ground beneath his feet as a giant tree sprouted from the ground beneath him carrying him on top as he rode it to the busted floor window and walked on in. "You fools ready to submit? If not i'm rearing to go anytime you are." He said to the villains who are just recovering from his latest attack. Once they looked over at him they quickly noticed the large tree he used to get himself up was curved to the side, with the top of the tree, leaves, branches and all were facing them, with its size completely covering the view of the broken hole ready to attack. "uuuuhhhhhh." The villains terrified. Autumn closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again there seemed to be in a fire in them. "I see, one of the lone wolf solo type heroes who don't give a shit about people under them. Far too many of your kind around Ingrain." her voice was mellow but it was clear there was anger behind her words. It was event Autumn was beginning to see a pattern in Japan. Where's Ethan when I need someone to joke and partner against idiots... She placed herself on the ground carefully before the white aura travelled down to her legs. A small squat and then she jumped, higher than what would be normally achievable to humans, on top of Ingrain's tree, right in front of him. "Listen here bucko, we will be taking in these heroes together and we won't be having this whole 'I'm number 6, I am a lone wolf' bullshit going on while we do. If you don't plan on working with me I would rather you left the area, you've made me break the road and you've caused more damage to the bank than these fools!" she motioned to the villains shaking. "Now, will you help me gather the hostages you so kindly seemed to have made them lose their shit. I ain't taking no for an answer either." Ingrain's focus shifted to the woman who just landed in front of him and started barking orders "Do i know you woman? Doesn't matter, get out of my way, this my catch. Go find someone else to play hero with." He looked down at her as he walked passed her and continued walking even passed the hostages who looked at him with hope and headed towards the villains. "Tsh, when i heard a major gunfight was going down that had the entire police hiding with their tails between their legs by just a small group of villains, i thought id get some major score from a disaster like that, but to find out your just trash at the end is disappointing, a complete waste of my time." He looked down at them in disgust. "Oh? still looking at me with angry looking eyes? does that mean you still want to fight?" The large tree outside began to move again as it winded back, getting ready to make a second attack. "Ahhhh no wait please!" One of the villains begged. First fault, shaking off team work. Second fault, damaging property. Third fault, ignoring a helping hand. Forth fault, civilians are first. Fifth fault, harming humans. Autumn had reached a stage of no return having seen the mess before her. Once again she jumped in front of Ingrain but this time she had her scythe in front of her, protecting the villain. "I think that's enough Ingrain, these villains are clearly weak, we get it. Don't you dare lay another finger on them." Her aura stayed on her feet but also travelled to her scythe, her weapon becoming a massive glow. "I would advise you stop this before I have the need to use force. You've broken five different values heroes should avoid doing. An amateur could do better than you right now!"